Tantei Trivia Season 2
by psychicfiredemoness
Summary: The guys get 'invited' back to Scorch's gameshow, the rules are tweaked a bit and the torture has already comensed! Please R&R.
1. Welcome back one and all!

Psychicfiredemoness: Well hello everyone, how are you?

Hiei: Pissed.

Psychic: I can see that.

Scorch: More tortures await you too.

Psychic: Yep Well I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1

Scorch walked out onto stage and behind her podium.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to season two of Tantei Trivia, the worst show in the world, we're even behind Barney!" she stated, "This season will be different from the last one cause now the breakers work and so does this!"

She pushed the red button and Kuwabara got shocked.

"And this season you will all be receiving points per question, and at the end of every episode there will be a 'skill' event," she stated, "now please welcome back Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. And please welcome our new guests, Keiko and Yukina!"

The six walked out to stage and went behind their answer box thingy.

"We love you Kurama/Yusuke/Hiei!" their fan girls screamed.

"Stay away from our man!" they yelled at Yukina or Keiko.

Scorch glared and pushed a blue button and the fan girls got shocked with more volts then the contestants got.

"Another addition, this one I got special so you guys wouldn't bother the contestants," she stated, "Now a word from our sponsors!"

-5 minutes later-

"Okay people the deal is if you know the answer press the big colored buzzer in front of you," Scorch explained.

The colors went like this green for Yusuke, light blue for Kuwabara, red for fox boy, black for Jagan boy, purple for Keiko, and sea foam for Yukina. (Sorry I wanted to add that.)

"Now what is the abbreviation for quiet? Kurama?" she said.

"Q.T," he replied.

"5 points," she said and that score appeared on his board, "what is the most widely used herb? Kurama?"

"Parsley," he said.

"Another five points, what is piperine? Keiko?"

"The stuff in black pepper that makes you sneeze." (DO I really have to put their names cause Scorch already said who answers it.)

"Correct, 5 points. Where is Mississippi Bay? Yusuke?"

"Yokohama!"

"5 points, and you actually knew something, where's the real Yusuke?"

"I am the real Yusuke!"

"Sure. What is copper a mixture of? Keiko?"

"Zinc and copper?"

"5 more points to Yusuke's girlfriend!"

Yusuke and Keiko both blushed and glared.

"Okay, how much wire is used to make a slinky? Kuwabara? DO you need the bathroom or something?"

"NO! I know the answer! It's 80 feet!"

They went silent and blinked.

"Well he's right, 5 points! The original idea for steak knives is derived from what? Hiei?"

"Shark teeth."

"You just _love_ sharp objects don't you? Okay what is a pineapple classified as? Yusuke?"

"A fruit."

She sweat dropped.

"As I may have neglected to mention, a wrong answer gets you shocked. Minus Yukina and Keiko cause certain people would kill me, and when a question is answered wrong the point score goes up by five making this one worth ten points now. So anyone know that answer? Yukina?" she asked shocking Yusuke.

"It's a very large berry," she replied.

"Which means it's a fruit!" Yusuke said.

"No it doesn't!" Scorch yelled shocking him again, "10 points to Yukina, how many grains of sugar does it take to fill a teaspoon? Anyone? The answer id 4000. Now name four types of insects that are served as canned food. Yusuke?"

"Grasshoppers, locust, mole crickets, and water beetles."

"I don't wanna know how you knew that. 5 points."

A buzzer went off.

"Well that means times almost up, so lets go to the skill challenge. The stilt race! Two contestants must walk on stilts to that yellow line," she pointed and pulled the lever of what looked to be a slot machine, "okay Kuwabara vs. Keiko!"

-5 minutes later-

"Keiko wins!" Scorch stated, "she earns twenty points. And that's all the time we have so see you next time on Tantei Trivia! So get the hell out of here before I call security and they roll your sorry asses out of here!"

"Can I have a promotion?" Kayori asked.

"No you can't have a damn promotion! You're both still the damned security!" Scorch growled at Sapphire and Kayori.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that's it people.

Hiei: You should shock the idiot more.

Psychic: You mean Yusuke?

Hiei: No, the fool unless you don't understand that either.

Psychic/whacks him with 2x4/ Shut up you jackass! And I've noticed that some of you have had _my _trademark of the 2x4 it's my trademark and my 2x4 damnit! Well please review.


	2. Shocky shocky!

Psychicfiredemoness: As you guys can see I'm finally updating. Sorry it took so long.

Alex: Yep.

Scorch: (nods)

Sapphire: Right…

Psychic: … Okay I own nothing. And remember someone said that I should add Jin and Touya? Well I'm too lazy to change the story so they're staying in the fic.

Chapter 2

"Welcome back one and all. So far the leader in the game is Keiko with 25 points. 2nd is Kurama with 15, and 3rd is, strangely enough, Yusuke with 10!" Scorch stated.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Yusuke yelled.

"Now a word from our sponsors!" she stated.

**5 minutes later**

"The first question is, how much wood could a wood chuck, chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" Scorch asked, "okay who had me read this? Hiei?"

The Jaganshi pointed at the ice hanyou and Scorch shocked Sapphire.

"Next question. What mammal besides the platypus lays eggs? Anyone, anyone at all? The answer is the echidna. For those of you whom don't know what an echidna is what Knuckles is from the Sonic the Hedgehog games. Next question, how many are in a bakers dozen? Kuwabara?" she asked.

"12," he guessed and got shocked.

"Yukina?" Scorch asked.

"13," she replied.

"Correct! Ten points!" she declared.

"What! You said that questions were only worth five!" Yusuke yelled.

"I never said that. But I did neglect to mention something to you all, if someone gets a question wrong it goes up by five points, the highest possible value is 30 points, and if no one can answer it all buy Yukina and Keiko will be shocked cause Yusuke or Hiei would kill me because of it. Next question, what percent of coupons are ever redeemed? Kurama?"

"7 percent," he replied.

"Wrong!" she shocked him, "Hiei?"

"What the hell is a coupon?" he asked.

"That counts as an answer Jagan boy!" she pressed the evil button and shocked him, "Yusuke?"

"25" he asked and got shocked.

"Anyone else want to guess aimlessly? Kuwabara?"

"Uh, 6" he asked unsurely.

"Correct. 15 points to you boasting you into second place," Scorch stated.

"How the hell'd you know that!" Yusuke demanded.

"Well if Kurama got it wrong then it had to be pretty close right?" he guessed.

"What do you know he actually did something clever," Hiei scoffed.

"Shut up shrimp! If you weren't Yukina's brother I'd so pound you!" Kuwabara said.

"Hn, go ahead and try," Hiei spat.

Scorch shocked both of them, "now stop bickering! Next question, what bird gets drunk after eating holly berries? Yukina?"

"The Robin," she said.

"5 points, you are now tied with Kuwabara, surprisingly enough, and please for the love of anything intelligent, please, please kick him out of the running. Now, what was Simon says originally called? Anyone? Anyone at all? It was called Do This, Do That. Now, what vitamin is found in rain? Kurama?"

"B12," he stated.

"Five more points to fox boy, now you too tied with Yukina and Kuwabara. What land mammal can walk underwater in order to cross a river? Keiko?"

"An armadillo," Keiko answered.

"Correct. Okay how many parts does an average car have? Yusuke?"

"15,000," he stated.

"He got one right, what do ya know. 5 points Next-" Scorch said and the sound went off.

It came back on a moment later.

"Nevermind! It's almost time to call it a day! So now we chose who will be in the physical challenge today," Scorch stated pulling the weird assed machines lever.

The machine turned to Hiei and Yusuke.

"Today's contestants will be Hiei and Yusuke. As we know Hiei has been beaten by Yusuke a few times in the past but will he be able to regain his pride and honor in this round? Let's see!" Scorch stated.

"Are you trying to build drama?" Sapphire asked.

"Is it working?" Scorch asked.

"No, not really," Kayori answered.

"Then no, anyway this episode challenge will be paint balling! The goal is to hit the opponents with these painful little paint filled ball," Scorch held one up, "the one hit most at the end of the game wins. Here is the field."

She pushed a button and Kuwabara got shocked, "Oops wrong one, sorry."

She pushed another button and a small background fell from the stage to simulate the paint ball field. Then the paintball war began!

**1 minute later**

Yusuke was covered in pink paint while Hiei's hair had several pink blotches in it and was glaring.

"Isn't revenge sweet?" Scorch asked Hiei.

"Not when your hair is dyed such a feminine color," Hiei growled.

"I like pink!" she yelled and whacked him with her 2x4, which only she owns.

"So do I!" Kayori yelled and hit him with a mallet.

Hiei was now passed out.

"Okay the winner of this challenge is thy Jaganshi. 20 points and kudos to him to the all mighty jackass with his now preppy assed hair. The leaders are Hiei and Keiko, 2nd place are Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina and 3rd and last is Yusuke. He may have won the Dark Tournament people but can't answer simple questions.

"They aren't simple you bitch!" Hiei screamed after waking up.

"Service!" Scorch stated and whacked Hiei into the crowd of his fangirls and you see his hand sinking into the crowd, "See ya next time on Tantei Trivia!"

**End Chapter**

Hiei: (strangling Psychic)

Psychic: (Trying to get him to stop)

Hiei: You threw me into a crowd of damn screaming onna's!

Fan girls: He referred to us! (all pass out)

Hiei: (drops Psychic) You'll pay for this!

Psychic: Sure I will, please review everyone oh and I'm not really sure when my next update for anything else will be because a horde of bees decided to make their home insid eof our dinning room. So peace out.


	3. Ink!

Psychicfiredemoness: Well I'm updating this people. Enjoy, I own nothing.

**Chapter 3**

"Hello again everyone. Please be kind in welcoming today's new contestants! As some call him the magical flying leprechaun, Jin! And as some CYOA summary claimed, the prince of ice, Touya!" Scorch cheered merrily.

Jin and Touya took their seats.

"For coming to the show during the middle of the season, you two shall receive the minimal number of points, in other words you guys get the same amount of points as the person in last place. So 15 points to Jin and Touya. But before we begin the show-" Scorch started.

**Word from sponsors; 5 minutes later**

"Damnit that wasn't supposed to happen! Who ever the hell did that is fired and I don't mean the deleted from the casting fired," Scorch growled.

Some random stage man suddenly ran around and across the stage caught on fire. Scorch looked rather pleased.

"Evil little lass that one," Jin stated.

"Now as I was saying before I had to burn and shock some people who's names' will not be said. Do you two know how play the show thing?" she asked glaring at the demons for his comment and 'accidentally' pressed the big red button.

"Yes," Touya nodded.

"Aye lass, just please don't shock me again," Jin coughed some smoke.

"Fine I won't shock YOU, for the moment," she replied and zapped Kuwabara.

"Hey what did I do?" the oaf yelled.

"You're an idiot, that's why. Now for the first question, what is the 7th leading cause of death in America? Hiei?" she asked.

"Stab wounds," he replied and got shocked.

"Kurama?"

"Chocking," The fox answered.

"Correct. 5 points. True or false, it is impossible to lick your elbow? Yukina?"

"True?" the girl sounded unsure.

Correct. 5 points. Next-"

"You can too lick your elbow!" Yusuke interjected.

"Really?" Scorch asked.

"Ya!" he defended.

"Prove it," she smirked.

Yusuke then tried for three minutes to lick his own elbow and gave up to glare at the demon.

"See and since you were wrong," she grinned and shocked him, "Next question, what grows when you take away from it? Touya?"

"A hole," he replied.

"5 points. Okay, what's worse. You hating when you're wrong, or you hating when your sibling is right?" she asked.

"Your brother was right about something huh?" Sapphire questioned.

"Unfortunately yes. Now back on track. What color are mosquitoes attracted to? Jin?" she twitched.

"Red?" he guessed and got shocked.

"Kurama?"

"Green," Kurama answered and was shocked.

"Yukina?"

"Blue."

"Correct. 15 points. What bleeds sky blue blood?"

"Something bleeds blue?" Sapphire asked blinking.

"Yes…" Scorch said.

"Cool!" she declared.

"Does any one know? Anyone at all?" Scorch sweat dropped.

"…" the contestants were stumped.

"The horseshoe crab. Here's one that you guys WILL be able to answer. What does mitsubishi mean? Hiei?"

"Three diamonds," he replied in a bored manner.

"5 points. What is the most dangerous animal in Ireland? Jin?"

"The bumble bee," he replied.

"5 points. Security! Take Hiei out of ear shot for the next question!" Scorch ordered and Sapphire and Kayori dragged Hiei off.

"Why'd ya do that?" Yusuke asked.

"This question relates to sweet snow," she stated drooling mid-thought.

"Sweet snow?" Hiei reappeared and looked around.

"Most ice cream is eaten between when? Yukina?" she sighed.

"9 and 11 pm."

"5 points. And now it's time to go to our physical challenge!" Scorch declared and pulled the lever to the machine of evil.

It was Kurama versus Touya.

"What the hell's with the people who fought one another at one point in time? Oh well, Kurama vs. Touya! The challenge today is, Quick Draw! How you play is when I say go the first person to shot the other wins. The bullets aren't real and the ammo is actually ink," she informed.

The two picked up little guns.

"GO!" she yelled.

They both shot and were drenched in ink.

"Uh, let's watch the instant replay!" she screamed.

They all watched a replay and saw Kurama won.

"The winner of the match Kurama! Yet they're both covered in ink! Well we'll see you next time!" Scorch waved to the audience.

**End chapter**

Psychic: again in the phone booth on the ground Well I hope you guys liked the story cause Hiei's trapped me in the damn phone booth again because he remembered why I was stuck in it earlier! So I'll see you guys again.

Hiei: Not if I can help it! attacking fallen phone booth

Psychic: Well please review.


	4. Aliens!

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people! Well I'm updating again.

Scorch: No really?

Psychic: (throws cat at her)

Cat: (claws her face the hell up)

Psychic: All I own is Scorch, nothing else.

-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 4**

"Hello again everyone!" Scorch declared with what looked like a Gibdo mask from Zelda on.

"What happened to your face?" Yusuke asked.

"I had a run in with a cat. Now time for a word from our sponsors," she stated.

**5 minutes later**

"First question, what is the best selling snack food in both the U.S. and Canada? Yusuke?" Scorch asked back to normal.

"Potato chips," he replied.

"5 points. What doesn't ask questions but must be answered? Yukina?"

"A telephone."

"5 points. You are now tied in the lead with your oniisan," she stated and Hiei glared death at her, "Next question. What has 4 fingers and a thumb but no flesh or bones? Keiko?"

"A glove."

"5 points. Where did the kilt originate? Jin?"

"Scotland."

She shocked him, "Anyone else? Since no one knows, the kilt originated in France. What does a diamond become when placed in water? Hiei?"

"Wet," he said with heavy sarcasm.

"5 points sir sarcasm," she rolled her eyes.

"I thought he was sir glares a lot?" Kayori asked.

"Yeah that too. What did Christopher Columbus look like? Kurama?"

"No one knows, a portrait of him was never painted."

"5 points. What runs all day but never walks, often murmurs but never talks, has a bead and never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

Touya, Hiei and Kurama hit their buzzers at the same time.

"Okay since 3 of the contestants used the buzzers at once… I'm thinking of a number from one to one hundred the one who gets it gets to guess," she stated.

"But we know the answer," Kurama stated.

"Are you questioning my authority boy?" she hit the red button and the fox fried momentarily, "Like I said guess."

"61," Kurama coughed smoke.

"17," Hiei stated.

"50," Touya said.

"And fox boy was closest. So shoot," she stated.

"A river."

"Correct 5 points. Which side of a pitcher is the handle on? Hiei?" she blinked.

"The outside," he stated with even more sarcasm.

"Enough of the damn sarcasm! 5 freakin' points! What is the largest organ, INTERNAL! Cause I know what you would say Yusuke you sick bastard! Kurama?"

"Liver."

"5 points. This question is worth 10 points because it's kinda a double, what family are poison oak and poison ivy in? Yusuke?"

"Plant."

She shocked him, "Kurama?"

"Cashew."

"15 points. Why is honey so easy to digest? Anyone? Anyone at all?" she sighed at the lack of random knowledge, "Fine, honey is so easy to digest because it has already been digested by bees."

"You mean it's bee-" Yusuke began.

"Yes Yusuke! And watch your mouth this is only TV14!" she screamed.

"Huh?" everyone there asked.

"TV14 is like a PG-13 movie or story, with the exception of a few words and actions," she stated.

"Okay if I can't say…blank. What can I say?" He asked.

"Damn, damnit, hell, ass, jackass, asshole, bitch, and bastard. Now can we get back to the damn show?" she shouted.

The sound went off and Scorch pulled the machine lever.

"Today's event is the sci-fi monster event! (I watch a lot of sci-fi movies so just deal okay) The rules are you throw these green paint filled balloons and throw them at the ogres dressed as aliens running around the stage. Today's supposedly lucky contestants are-"

The machine showed Keiko versus Jin.

"Keiko vs. Jin! Go!"

**5 minutes later**

"The winner of the event is Jin! 20 points. Hope to see you next time on Tantei Trivia," she waved to the camera.

Camera man 1 began waving frantically.

"Damnit I already said I didn't want to go to dinner with you! …What? Oh yeah! The current leader is Kurama with 55 points. 2nd place is Hiei with 50 points. And in 3rd place are Yukina, Keiko, and Jin," she stated and the contestants sweat dropped.

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Tell me how does it feel to be swallowed by a shadow then spit out by it?

Yusuke: I'm not gonna answer that. (walks away)

Scorch: Right, and will some one send a question for me to piss the Yu Yu people off with!

Psychic: (cough) Issues. Anyway hope you all liked the chapter and such, hope you review, yadda yadda yadda. Oh and aliens!

Scorch: She's been watching the Sci-Fi channel again and was watching 'They are among us' while writing this chapter. And she doesn't own the channel or movie.

Psychic: (watching They are among us on sci-fi) I'll try and update again as soon as I get more questions to ask and annoy them with, oh and wait I lost it.

Others: (anime fall)

Scorch: See you all later.


	5. Washington

Psychicfiredemoness: Thank you all for reviewing! This is going to be the last chapter for the second season. Why some of you may ask?

Scorch: There is a 5 chapter limit for Trivia seasons?

Psychic: (throws box at her) Anyway I'm just wondering-

Hiei: No and you should destroy all of your fanfics.

Psychic: Uh, no. But I have killed a few I worked on.

Sapphire: Really?

Psychic: Do the words 'Tremors the series' ring a bell?

Scorch: You really like sci-fi huh?

Psychic: (sweat drops) I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 5**

"Ello ello!" Scorch stated waving.

"Was that proper English?" Hiei questioned.

"Shut up! Any way this is the season finale for season 2. But if I manage to come up with any questions or riddles a new season will be born! Bwahahaha!" she yelled.

"How much sugar has she had?" Kayori asked.

Sapphire merely shrugged.

"I heard that!" Scorch shouted and glared, "The first set of questions are about the first American president, George Washington, well the places named after him at least. Now how many states are named after him? Keiko?"

"One." She replied.

"Correct, 5 points. Mountains? Kurama?" Scorch asked.

"Seven," he responded.

"5 points. Streams? Hiei?"

"Eight," he replied.

"Okay, I'm not gonna ask HOW you know that. Cough Jagan boy. Cough!" she said.

"If he's Jagan boy what does that make you?" Sapphire asked grinning a bit.

"Uh, next question! Colleges? Yukina?"

"Nine," Yukina said.

"5 points. Alright double question! Lakes and counties? Yusuke?"

"Ten," he yawned.

"Hey he got it right, 10 points for the double question. But how many towns? Keiko?"

"One hundred and twenty-one," she said.

"Correct and those are scattered across the entire world-" Scorch began.

"Human or Demon World?" Hiei asked.

She anime fell and shocked him after recovering, "What do you think baka?"

"Hn."

"Across the Human World you pygmy!" she fumed.

"Pygmy?" Sapphire and Kayori asked blinking.

"Yes pygmy! Even if he isn't human," she said. (Pygmy is a human that is under 4' 11")

"Now we have a new nick name for him?" Sapphire asked.

"Like Snicklefritz?" Scorch asked.

"Yep or Chumly," Kayori added.

"Now back to the show! How long is the 17 year locust live underground? Touya?"

"16 years and 9 months," he said.

"5 points. Which state alone has as much coastline as the rest of the United States? Yusuke?"

"Hawaii," he guessed and she shocked him.

"Yukina?" Scorch asked.

"Alaska."

"10 points. Where is the hottest place on Earth? Hiei?"

"Dallol, Ethiopia," he responded.

"5 points. Name the animal that spins gold COLORED silk?"

Kurama got a golden tint to his eyes, "Gold you say?"

She shocked him, "See I knew that would happen which is why I put so much emphasis on the word _COLORED_!"

Kurama went back to his normal self.

"Okay anyone now the answer? Touya?"

"The golden silk spider."

"5 points. What is the difference between here and there? Kuwabara?"

"A 'T'?" he guessed try to get back in the game.

"5 points. No sooner spoken then broken? Hiei?"

"The golden thing known as silence," he said.

"Nice. 5 points. What fruit do you find on a dime? Kurama?"

"A date."

"5 points. If 2 is company, 3 is a party, how much is 4 and 5? Yusuke?"

"A bash!" he declared.

She blinked once and shocked him, "Kuwabara?"

"A group?" he answered.

She shocked him next, "Kurama?"

"9."

"15 points. How do you equally split 10 potatoes between 3 people? Hiei?"

"Kill of the other two off and take the potatoes for yourself."

She shocked him for his smartass ways, "Anyone else? Alright, you mash them. How many countries have at least one star on their flag? Kurama?"

"41"

"5 points. Last question, from a poll what are the 4 things people are most afraid of? Hiei?"

"Heights, snakes, spiders and public speaking."

5 points and you would know that huh, mister I love to torture people? Anyway the physical challenge for today is group paint balling! This time you ALL try to kill each other with paint balls! Get the equipment!

The points go by last place 5 points, 7th place 10 points and so on. Begin!"

**10 minutes later**

"8th place- Yukina. 7th place- Jin. 6th place- Keiko. 5th place- Touya. 4th place- Kurama. 3rd place- Hiei. 2nd place- Kuwabak- err bara. 1st place- Yusuke," a disembodied voice declared.

"Does anyone know how Kuwabara managed to survive? Anyway the winner of the event is Yusuke now with 70 points," Scorch stated.

Hiei and Kuwabara were meanwhile beating Jin up.

"You hit my sister," Hiei growled.

"You hit my girlfriend!" Kuwabara yelled.

"You're what!" Hiei then proceeded to beat Kuwabara up.

Yusuke was also fighting someone, it being Touya, "You hit Keiko!"

"Ri-ght. The winner of this season is Kurama with 105 points. 2nd place is Hiei with 90 points. 3rd place goes to Yusuke with 70 points. 4th place are Keiko, Yukina, and Kuwabara. 5th place are the two remaining Shinobi from the Dark Tournament, Jin and Touya. You will all receive the consolation prize of our home game, complete with really working shock treatment giving the receiver 5 volts of electricity," Scorch smiled happily.

"No way you only gave us 5 volts!" Yusuke screamed.

"Duh. There's a difference between the game SHOW and the BOARD game. Anyway hope to get enough pledges to go onto Tantei Trivia Season 3. So see ya!" she held up a victory hand signal.

**End story**

Psychic: Ahh. Another story complete.

Hiei: It was only 5 chapters!

Psychic: I could always write a CYOA, with you being one of the choices.

Hiei: Fine.

Psychic: Alright! (starts typing)

Hiei: I meant I'd shut up you fool

Psychic: Oh, okay. (Continues typing)

Hiei: What are you doing!

Psychic: Typing.

Hiei: Typing _what_!

Psychic: A chapter… Between you and Alex…

Alex: What! (shoves paper bag over Psychics head)

Eric: Ah! It's Dr. Salvador!

Psychic: I don't have a chainsaw!

Eric: Oh.

Psychic: …Well yes please review. (Still has bag on)


End file.
